Princess Isabella
by SkylerBlue
Summary: 1912 I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17, 1916 I said good bye to my father Carlisle, and in 1918 I left the Voltori. Hi my name is Isabella Cullen and I'm a 215 year old vampire. I'm moveing to Forks, Washington to reunite with my father and his family. Sorry I wrote this story a looong time ago when Twilight came out but i hope you guys like it
1. Chapter1

_Princess_ _Isabella_

_ Outfits are on my profile!_

"Bella I will try to keep in touch with you, I can't promises you anything but I will never forget you. I love you Isabella like you were my own daughter." Carlisle said, "I love you too dad I'll miss you too and I will try and visit you as much as I can and if I see anything that might hurt you or anyone that you love I will be there and help you out. Okay have fun and try to be good and don't cause any trouble! Love ya!" I said to my father. That was the last time I saw him. 1912 I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17, 1916 I said good bye to my father Carlisle, and in 1918 I left the Voltori. Hi my name is Isabella Cullen and I'm a 215 year old vampire. I have more powers than any vampire in the world. They all fear me, all the girls want my beauty and all the guys want me. I can see the future, I have all the elements fire, water and air, and I can also change my appearance and talk with people in their heads and a lot more.

Today I am going to a small town called Forks, Washington. I saw my father there with his family and trouble that is on the way towards them. I made a promises and I am not going to break them. Right now I am putting on, my black skinny jeans, my anchor shirt and my Jimmie Choos that I love. Now I am hopping into my black Lamborghini car and going to school how exciting. Not! "Hello welcome to Forks high how can I help you?" the lady at the desk said, "Yes I'm Isabella Cullen," "Ah well here are your class schedule and the map of the school. Have a nice day dear!" "Okay thank you." I said and walked back to my car. 10 minutes later the whole parking lot is filled and the whole student body is staring at my car wondering who the new person is. Yes I'm not the only person who has a nice car! '_Wow that is a nice car. Wonder what's under the hood?_' Rosalie said, '_Why can't I read that persons thoughts?_' Edward said. So those are my brothers and sisters. Edward can read minds, Rosalie has beauty, Emmet has strength, Jasper's an empathy, and last but not least Alice can see the feature. I stepped out of the car and every one just stood there and watched my every move all the guys heart started racing at my beauty and wished that they were with me and the girls were jealous of my beauty and all the attention all the guys are giving me. I started walking to my first period when a guy came up to me.

"Hi my name is Mike what's yours?" "My name is Isabella but call me Bella." "Hi Bella what's your first period?" "Umm it's Mr. Tardibuono room 263" "Oh well I can walk to your class if you want?" "Umm no thanks I think I can find it on my own. Goodbye Mike." I said and walked away. As I was walking away Alice got a vision of our family in a baseball field and then three vampires that I know all too well came out of the forest, and that was all I got from the vision. I already know that it will happen tonight during the storm.

Thank god its lunch time that means a walk threw the forest will be great or listening to music in my car and away from all the horny high school kids walking around. I can here people gossiping about me as I made my way to the lunch room to get an apple to blend in more. As I was turning to walk out I saw the Cullen's following right behind me. As I reached my car Alice called my name, "Excuse me Isabella can we talk please?" "Umm sure I guess but please call me Bella." "Oh ok Bella I'm Alice Cullen and this is my family Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward Cullen." She said while all of them waved as she said their names. "Hello I'm Isabella...Bella." I said to them and waved. "So Bella where did you come from?" Alice asked me. "I came from Vince Italy." And the minute it left my mouth I heard a soft gasp that a human wouldn't hear. "Oh I went there before! Its so pretty their!" Alice said while on of her family members glared at her.

"Yes it is and I love it there." I said and then the bell for our last period rang. So we said our goodbyes and left for class. When I got into my car after school I got the same vision that would happen tonight instead of next week. I could tell that Alice saw this happening but I knew this clan like the back of my hand and I knew that the Cullen's didn't have a chance against them and I knew my father will know this the minute he sees them. So I ran home hunted for a few then changed into some comfy cloths and some jogging shoes and went to the place where I saw it going to happen and hid away in a tree where no one can see or smell me. Next thing I know I see my family coming into view and waiting for the other clan to show up.

In the mean time I took a chance to look at my father and my new mother. My father hasn't changed a bit only a new style of cloths that looked better on him that the old cloths that I last saw him in. I saw that he had an arm around Esme and a loving look in his eyes that I knew all too well. But the moment was broken when I heard my dad let out a word that told me that he saw who this clan was. Then he pushed Esme back behind him to protect her. 'Calm down father I wont let them hurt your family don't worry. When they greet you I'll butt in ok?' and I saw that he understood with a short nod of his head. "Hello Carlisle so nice to see you again." "Hello Laurent, James, and Victoria." They both said a quick hello. "Do I get a hello or something cause I feel kinda left out here?" I said as I stepped out from behind my dad. "Ahhhh, Isabella so nice to see you again." Laurent said while looking me up and down. I heard a low growl from Edward while Laurent was doing that.

"Are you done checking me out cause I don't think my mate likes that very much." I said and moved next to Edward who was frozen in place. I hade a sweet smile on while James just glared at Edward and when I saw what he was going to do I flew James back into a tree and in return I got a growl from Victoria and the minute it left from her lips Edward pushed me behind him and crouched down while growling and glaring at Victoria. Which she returned back. I stepped in front of Edward and threw Victoria where James was thrown against. "Wow Vick I still can't believe that you're still with James. I mean come on I know that your mates and all but do you know what he did all those years ago? I thought you would have left him when he told me right in front of you that you guys were just friends and you mean nothing to him." I said and the next thing I know James had me.

"James I would let go right now." I growled at him. "And why should I do that sweetheart. What would a lovely woman like you do if I don't?" he questioned me. I just looked at my dad who had a smirk on his face like I did and was holding back Edward from attacking James. "Well it's what the princess of the Voltori would do to a vampire like your self, Victoria and Laurent and do not like at all." I said as we all heard the hisses and the smell burning vampire skin all around us. The minute James arm was off of me I walked up to Edward and looked at him straight in the eye and smiled and he returned that smile. "Hey dad long times no see. Told you to keep a down low and you should be safe but nooooo you had a family of 7." I said and smiled at him. "Yeah yeah whatever Bella. Looks like you know the kids. This..." "This is lovely Esme. So nice to finally meet you I'm Isabella but call me Bella." I finished for him.

"I bet you guys have a lot of questions for us and I'll be happy to explain. Would you guys like to come over to my place it's a little closer if you want?" I said to them. "That would be perfect Bella." Esme said. I nodded my head and motioned for them to follow me. I heard a few gasp behind me as we arrived at my house. "This is a lovely house you have here Bella." Esme said. "Thank you Esme. Please have a seat and I'll explain my story to you guys." They all nodded and took seats and I noticed that Edward took a seat next to me and when I looked at him and he gave me a loving smile and I returned that smile back to him. "Well my story takes place in 1905 in Chicago. I was an average 17 year old teenager being the head cheerleader, a model, and daughter of a designer of cloths and housing and the daughter of the best Doctor in the world." I said while looking at Carlisle who looked down and if he was still human he would be blushing like crazy right now.

"It was 2 days before my birthday and my parents and I were talking about going to Hawaii for my birthday. That same day I was going to my friends house for the night cause it would have been just me till night time when my parents got off of work. She was only a block away from my house so I started walking there I was only 3 houses from her house where I was attacked by those vampires that I just killed right now." I said while looking at them. "When I woke up just 2 days later they explained to me what they were and what I was. Then James told me who they were and what I was to him. I asked him, what Victoria was to him and he just said that they were just friends and that she means nothing to him at all and that he only sees and cares about me."

"I didn't believe him one bit and while they were hunting I ran off. I was only a mile from the Voltori castle and when Alec saw me and grabbed me and brought me into the castle. Then Aro called one of his guards that used his power on me. His power can tell all the powers that vampires have. He told Aro that I had a lot of powers that would be very useful to the guard. After about a month a guy came into the castle. I saw that his eyes were gold and right before Aro could say anything to the man I asked him how his eyes were gold and not red. That was when I got a really good look at him and it was my dad. He didn't recognize me right away because I had the cloak over my face. He looked up and told me that he only drank from animals because he couldn't kill a human."

"So I took off my cloak and told the guard to let go of my dad. The minute he let my dad go I was in his arms with him asking me questions as to where I was that night I was killed. So I told him what happened to me. Aro asked me who this man was so I told him that he was biological father from my human life. The next day my dad taught me how to hunt animals. I asked him where my mom was and why she wasn't with hi. He told me that my mom was the first one that they killed and they were very hungry. But they didn't kill my father. They said that he was special and that there master would like to have him in their clan"

"Their master was James. My dad did the same thing that I did when they went hunting. But this time it was Mikey, an old guard that saw him and brought him to the castle. When my dad left the castle to travel around the world, I made him a promise that I would watch over him and his loved ones that would soon come into his life." I said while I looked at all their faces. I looked over and saw that Edward had a look of aw as did everyone else. My dad came over and pulled me into his arms.

"Isabella I missed you so much my dear. How are you? What did you do while I was away? How did you get away from the Voltori? Did you cut your hair?'' "Carlisle sweetie calm down." Esme said to my dad as he sat down next to her. "**Yes I am fine. I left the Voltori saying that I want to see the world. As I was traveling I got a vision which brought me here right now. I did a lot of things on my free time like designing clothes, and designing houses from time to time and a few more things**." I said smiling at all of them. "Oh Bella that's wonderful! I too design some houses! We should work together some time!" Esme said "**That's a wonderful idea Esme! I'd be happy to work with you. I bet we could come up with great ideas**!" I said while getting a vision of how we would work together. "Bella I love your outfit…" Was all I heard before I fainted.

10


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey guys this is my second chapter of my first story. . Sorry its short and I took so long for me to write this. . School got a little harder for me and I got stuck trying to write this. . But thanks for the great reviews they really helped me a lot I wrote this story a long time ago and never published it so I'm glad that you guys liked it! I hope I get some more reviews after you guys read this. ._

(Carlisle POV)

I never knew what my life would hold. But the day I lost my one and only daughter my world came to an end. Me and my wife . . . we were devastated when we found out that my daughter was kidnapped. "Carlisle she's not alive. . . The police can't do anything. Call off the investigation. Let them rest they wont find her." My wife Kathryn said. Of course I didn't listen to her. All I cared about was finding my daughter. My pride and joy. Ahh Isabella.. She was a very smart, sweet and talented little girl. Always had straight A's, head cheerleader, and an inspiration to the little children around us.

She was friends with everyone. Never had enemies, never made fun of people, and was always there for others. When the whole town found out that she had disappeared, everyone was devastated. There were missing signs everywhere; her picture was framed on every street corner with candles, flowers and balloons all around it. After a few weeks of the police looking for her my wife Kathy called and made a stop. We went about our day like any other day. It has been 3 weeks since my daughter had been gone.

I know for a fact that she isn't dead. She's out their somewhere in the world. A father knows best right? All I want today is to be reunited with my daughter once again. To be able to hug her and tell her that I love and miss her. "Kathryn today isn't going to be like the other days." I said to her while walking out of the closet. "And whys that sweetheart?" She said while helping me with my tie. "I don't know. . . I feel like something is going to happen today." I said while holding her. "Oh Carlisle everything would be ok. How about when you come home tonight we could go out tonight. We could go out to eat and see a nice play. We haven't done that in a long time and I think its time for us to get out of the house."

As she said that I could see all the sadness and guilt in her eyes. The guilt . . . oh the guilt. . . "Sweetheart don't feel guilty it wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault." I said as I kissed her tears away. "I know. . . I know it's just none of this would have happened if I would have taken her instead of letting her walk." Was all she said as she broke down and cried. I held as she cried and when she finally calmed and fell asleep I left and went to work.

"Dr. Cullen you have a call on wait.'' Said one on the nurses. "Dr. Cullen speaking." I said but nobody answered. Just as I was about to hang up I heard something in the background. "Hello is someone their?" "Daddy!" Was all I heard in the background before the line went dead. I looked at the phone to see what the number was but it came up as nothing. I called up the nurse who answered the phone and asked her who it was and she came up with nothing so I had her to reschedule my appointments and I went home.

I had a bad feeling as I was driving home. And with that thought in mind I started driving faster. As I reached closer to the house I heard sirens. When I parked the car I ran out into the house as fast as I could. "Kathy!" I screamed for my wife but nothing was said back. "Kathy sweetheart are you here?" Still nothing. I ran up stairs to see if she is in our room or Isabella's room. I checked our daughters room first and she wasn't their. As I was closing the door I heard a noise. "Kathy sweetheart, is that you?" Silence. _Where could she be . . .?_ "Carlisle!"

"Katherine! Where are you sweetheart?" "I'm in the basement. Please hurry!" As I was running down to the basement I saw stuff all over the place. She never leaves the house this much of a mess. As I neared the door I saw that it was broken in half. "Sweetheart are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine. Just stuck that's all." When I walked threw the door I saw that she was stuck under a lot of boxes. "Oh you clumsy girl. . How did this happen?" "Well I was getting the baby album of Isabella and someone broke into the house while I was down here. One of them broke down the door but left when they heard the sirens. As I was getting up from my spot I tripped and yeah."

"Oh how lovely is this." A man with long blond hair said from the door way. "Who are you? Why are you in my house?!" "Sir my name is James. I'm going to have to have you and your wife come to the police station." "May I ask why sir?" "Well I think we have a lead of your daughter Isabella." Both me and my wife gasped and got up and followed him. "Sir, I'm going to take you and your wife somewhere quiet." We both nodded our heads. Once we reached a building that looked like it hasn't been used in over 100 years we started to panic.

"Carlisle I have a bad feeling about this." My wife said as we exited out of the car. _Your not the only one dear_.


End file.
